In the past, synthetic plastic nails have been deposited or formed on supports such as shields, foils or the like which are inserted beneath the natural nail tip and extend forwardly. Such prior art devices suffer from a number of disadvantages among which are difficulty in holding them in position during the application and hardening of the synthetic nail composition; difficulty and discomfort in positioning the finger and nail in the device; lack of ready adaptability to different finger and nail sizes; and lack of simplicity of construction and use.
It is therefore the desire of this invention to provide a nail form device which is reusable and which overcomes all of such disadvantages and which provides the unusual combinations and subcombinations of advantages in construction, fabrication, mode of operation and adaptability and comfort in operation.
It is also desirable to provide a nail form device which may easily and quickly be applied to a finger or toe to be treated by using only one hand of the operator and which may be easily removed and transferred from one finger or toe to another.